Pathetic
by BlueTintedTears
Summary: Pairing: UnderFell!Papyrus x Underswap!Sans When UnderFell Papyrus decides its time for something new, Underswap Sans ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and what unfolds is something from Sans' worst dreams. (warnings, NSFW, NonCon, First writing piece)
The room was dark, too dark for Papyrus to see his own gloved hand in front of his face, but he didn't need to see, he knew the small room by heart, and of course knew where the switch to turn the buzzing and low lights from off to on was. As he flipped the switch a smirk etched it's way onto his scared face, for the sight before him was one to behold. Sans, curled up and shaking, bare of everything but a cold metal collar around his neck. Now, this wasn't, his Sans, because what fun would that be? No, no, this was a new Sans, he had heard some call him little names like 'Blue' and "blueberry', but honestly, a Sans was a Sans was a Sans in his mind, and this Sans just seemed like to much fun to just let pass by.

Oh he was sure that this little guy's Papyrus would be tearing the house apart looking for a fine piece of bones like this, but as of right now, this Sans was here, and Papyrus intended to make the most of a good thing, and make it last.

The smaller skeleton had jumped the moment the lights came on, and Papyrus could only imagine that if to a simple light change he got that much of a reaction… Oh, this would be a lot more fun than he had first thought. And he couldn't wait. Papyrus began to walk towards the smaller skeleton, each footstep echoing with a tap of his heal in the small and cold room, and each tap causing Sans' trembling to become more violent and unsteady and when Papyrus was just a foot away the sounds of his bones rattling and shaking had filled the room. It was a bit annoying, but the sight was well worth it. For Sans had begun to silently sob, and Papyrus could see the light blue tears in the corners of his eye sockets.

"Stop that damned rattling!" He hissed out, words punctuated with another step forwards, and followed by a scared jump and whine from Sans, who was now looking up towards Papyrus with a fearful gaze. After all, the Tall skeleton gave off quite an intimidating air about him, and it was painfully obvious to the small skeleton that the other was not here to help, not with a smirk like that.

Papyrus saw the look in Sans' eyes and couldn't help but cackle slightly, slowly crouching down to eye level with those wide and fearful eye sockets, god it was as if this little thing was begging him at this point! And Papyrus loved it, he loved every wine, every wince as his breath grazed the other's bones, every fearful hitch in Sans' breath as he would lean in just that much closer, it was like a nauseating high that he wouldn't- no- couldn't let go of.

He barely even noticed that he had begun to pull his gloves off.

Phalanges trailed over Sans' rib cage, down his spine, Papyrus just wanted to feel what was now his, and Sans had long ago began to sob and cry. The smaller skeleton was scared, and Papyrus didn't care, no, it was something worse than that, Papyrus loved how scared Sans was, he loved each sob that echoed through the room, and he didn't care if his Sans heard, because that useless bag of bones knew better than to interfere.

Papyrus' face seemed to hold that smirk like stone, red eyes soaking up each sight, and once again he found his hands on the smaller skeleton's rib cage, teasing, trailing, the calm before the storm. But Sans didn't see it as a calm, no, Sans' was terrified, and he would have rather had the cold he felt before that the sickening warmth that filled him with each touch the other gave him. It made his head spin, but at the same time the panic of the moment had him firmly glued down to earth.

Papyrus was oh so happy with this…

But he soon wanted more.

He wanted more than the small whines, he wanted more than the soft choked sobs, and he knew that he was slowly growing impatient- oh what was he kidding, the small whines lost their touch fast! And when he knew he could get so much more… it was right there after all…

Sans thought he was going to die.

Papyrus' phalanges had snaked into his rib cage and grasped to that little blue soul so tight, talon-esc tips digging in, though Papyrus knew how much pressure to apply, after all, when you are dealing with one HP you are only one slip away from death. And honestly, Sans was almost wishing he had slipped, because dear god this feeling-

He hadn't time to try and choke back the noise, for he didn't even know it was coming, but a loud, pained, yet needy moan had forced its way out of his arching form, tears that had been forming in the corners of his eye sockets flung from them in this moment of pure hellish ecstasy, and he would have forgotten the hellish nature, had it not been for the hand that quickly clamped over his mouth.

 _"_ _Did I say you could make such a sound?"_ Papyrus hissed out, mouth right next to the side of Sans' head as he had moved in closer, _"wouldn't want to wake the neighbors"_ Even as Papyrus spoke he kept the harsh and tight grip, moving and twisting his fingers, and Sans didn't know what to do.

Each movement, god each moment brought pulsating waves of pleasure that wracked his body right from its core, his vision coming in and out, and all he wanted to do was scream and moan and cry but the hand over his mouth muffled any noise no matter how hard he try. And right as he was about to reach something he had never known the hellish pleasure was ripped away, and Sans was about ready to beg to have it back- or to just curl up and cry.

Papyrus had released his soul, cackling under his breath at the sight before him, because much to his joy and Sans' horror the smaller skeleton had begun to form himself a nice set of ecto-genitals, and it was making Papyrus just all the more happy. Without a word he grabbed the chain of the collar around Sans' neck and yanked it hard, pulling the smaller skeleton so close they were practically touching, and the red flushing Papyrus' smirking face said it all as he leaned in to Sans' neck and began to lick the vertebra with the long red tongue he had formed behind those sharp teeth. His free hand grabbed the smaller skeleton's spine, rubbing it harshly and listening to the whimpers, whines, and moans he was eliciting from Sans.

He hadn't had this much fun with his Sans in years, or hell, ever, and Papyrus was so glad he had grabbed this little treasure while he had the chance. However, it wasn't long before Papyrus found himself growing tired of these sounds as well, and when he looked down to see that Sans' had gone and fully formed the ecto-set downstairs he was none the happier to start forming a not so little something of his own.

Sans was terrified, for it was only when his attacker had looked down with such a lustful gaze that he realized what he himself had formed. It- it wasn't his fault!- he hadn't wanted to do that- and yet his body had betrayed him and he could only watch in horror as the blue erect mass was joined by a second in red, and he felt a bite to his neck that caused a pained moan to echo from his form.

Papyrus was not one to waste time, not with such a wonderful thing before him, not when he had such a tight hole in front of him, as he soon moved his hands to lift up the smaller skeleton and practically slam him to the cold hard floor. He looked down at the scared eyes framed so beautifully with a flushed and tear stained face, and leaned down to his neck once more. Papyrus lined up his hips, and Sans paled as he felt the tip of the taller Skeleton's member press against the tight hole he had formed.

" _N-No!_ \- No-! _P-please-_ No!- D-Don't-" Sans was sobbing, but his pleas fell on ears that were all to happy to disobey what they begged for as Papyrus thrust and forced his way into the smaller skeleton with a low and guttural moan.

But Sans was only sobbing.

Papyrus began to pull out and thrust back in, hands venturing into the shaking rib cage of the smaller skeleton and latching onto the soul so tight he verged on breaking it, and Sans couldn't hold back the all too loud moan. Papyrus continued to thrust in and out of Sans, and the sobbing skeleton was moaning with each movement, for the taller skeleton was practically torturing Sans' soul with each movement.

The Sadistic bastard was making Sans enjoy this, and Sans was to weak to fight back. He clutched to his captor, moaning, sobbing, shaking and rocking with each thrust as he was brought closer and closer to that peak, and Papyrus knew it, for he himself was nearing it as well. He thrust harder, faster, damn near breaking the smaller skeleton at this point. Sharp pointed mouth whispering into the side of Sans' skull.

 _"_ _You are mine"_ he hissed, _"no one else can make you feel like this",_

 _"_ _This is your life"_

Sans was sobbing and moaning, a mess, over stimulated, confused, and soon that pulsating pleasure became all too hot and in a sudden burst his vision went white, tingling and warm pooling over with waves of an all controlling and numbing cool as he came, hitting his climax and hitting it hard. Every part of him tightened and relaxed, tightened and, tightened and relaxed, as if twitching and clenching, and it wasn't a moment later that Sans' felt the hot and sickening feeling of Papyrus releasing his load as well.

What a first time…

Sans was sweaty and cold, he felt sick, his eye sockets burned, and he just wanted to be held, he wanted someone to hold him and whisper kind words like his Papyrus did after a storm, he didn't care who, so he reached out to his captor as he stood, hands clenching and unclenching, as if he was begging just to be held after all of that.

 _"_ _Please…"_ he whispered in a horse voice, looking up to the taller skeleton who now stood up strait,

"Tch, Pathetic," he cackled as he turned and left the room, turning off the lights as he did, and leaving Sans so painfully alone.

 _Pathetic._


End file.
